What Lies Beneath
by Standard Goth
Summary: My Chemical Romance;; Killjoy story;; R
1. Look Alive, Sunshine

**Killjoy story. :) Only posting it here for now.. ;P **

**

* * *

**

Just um.. A little background info..

2012, the huge apocalypse. They said it wouldn't happen. Hell, scientists were so wrong on that. The world destroyed itself. Natural causes, you could say. Some said, before the explosion, it was a nuclear explosion, waiting to blow. No one knows what happened. Everyone died. The whole human civilization, building up for millions of years, destroyed. What was of Earth now? It didn't explode, for one. Just the whole human population, and majority of animals were wiped away. Died. Like the bomb the United States dropped on the Japanese city of Hiroshima. Only worse. The bomb killed 70,000 people. This explosion killed over a thousand times more. 7.1 billion people. Dropped dead.

It was a nuclear explosion, that was building up. And some scientists predicted it would go /_boom_/ on December 21st, 2012. rumors got out, and twisted everything up. The government kept the secrets quite from the public, and made it look like some hoax. Although, this was no hoax. Radioactive volcanoes, nuclear power plants... With everything, it just killed everyone. Towns were destroyed, buildings collapsed; no signs of civilization remained. They started from the beginning, almost. But how would they be able to rebuild, recreate earth when there was no humans left?

There were humans left, though. Very few. Distressed, filthy, worried, strained humans. They never got along. Fight after fight, people joined each side. The age ranged from anything to five to sixty. They had agreed on splitting the land. The Provident took the west side, as the Burnouts took the east. That was five years ago, in 2014.

_/Welcome to 2019, love./_

Within five years, oh Lord, things have changed. The Provident, they went under many different names, were now SCARECROW Inc. Depending on your point of view, they were generally the bad guys. They wanted to destroy all Killjoys, and let Draculoid civilization take over, and rebuild the new world. Who are the Killjoys? These people lived to live. They saw everyday as a blessing, as it was good to be alive. They all had various missions, involving taking down the Draculoids. There were a few divisions of the Killjoys. The A team was the Fabulous Killjoys, next the Absolute Killjoys, and a few more various teams. The Killjoys never went by their real names, though. They went by... code names, you could call it.

The Fabulous Killjoys had one mission right now. Protect Missile Kid, a eleven year old girl, who was destined for a special /_adventure_/ of her own. Grace was her real name, but is unresponsive if called that. Her protectors became like big brothers to her. Party Poison, although denied it many times, was the leader of the Fabulous Killjoys. He had bright red hair, and a yellow ray gun. Kobra Kid was Party's younger brother. His ray gun was red, matching his jacket, and slicked his blonde hair back. Fun Ghoul was another of the group. He had longish black hair, and always had his green ray gun with him. Last, but not least, was Jet Star. He honestly had an amazing afro, and his gun was blue.

These were the Fabulous Killjoys. This was 2019. This one's for all of you rock'n'rollers. All you crash queens and motor babies. Listen up!


	2. It's Death or Victory

Chapter 2 :D

* * *

"Keep running," Korse sneered.

The Killjoys were down. Korse and the Draculoids left the scene in the desert. You see, Korse was part of SCARECROW Inc. They had taken Missile Kid with them. Where has hope gone? I communistic dictatorship? That's not what the Burnouts had ever originally wanted. Never. This was just a tragic to be seen. The best Killjoys, down and dead. Missile Kid missing. There was no hope. The world was going down, again.

A tiny ounce of hope fluttered through the air, as Party Poison carefully opened his eyes. No one was there, except his friends. They were fine, too, he knew that. He felt like absolute shit. It was their job to protect her. And now she's gone. Just taken out of their hands. "Fuck.." Party cursed under his breath. "Wonderful."

Party Poison stood up, gently tapping the others with his foot. The stirred, sitting up. That had been missed by the laser beams, and faked their death. Although, that plan was never set in stone. BUt now what? They have been defeated. They lost. Fun Ghoul started pacing back and forth, trying to think of something.

"We lost!" Party Poison shouted. "They won!"

"Shut up," Kobra Kid said. "Just shut it. This isn't over yet!"

Jet Star nodded. "Kobra's right. We have to go back to HQ, rest ourselves and think of a plan."

"WHILE BETTER LIVING INDUSTRY HAS MISSILE KID, YOU WANT ME TO REST?" Party shouted. "WE CAN'T-"

"GERARD! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Fun Ghoul yelled. "WE'RE STILL HUMAN. YOU NEED TO REST! WE TAUGHT HER WELL, SHE'LL BE FINE FOR A DAY!"

Silence feel upon them, as no one has been called their real name in quite a while. Party Poison sighed in defeat. He walked towards their car, and soon the other Killjoys followed him. He started the car, and waited for everyone to get in, before making his destination for HQ. No one said anything. Fun Ghoul was feeling a surge of energy and a twinge of quilt. Kobra Kid didn't try to communicate with his brother, he just needed some rest. Head Quarters was honestly an old gas station/diner the Burnouts had repaired. It was big enough for fifteen people. It seemed as if the Absolute Killjoys had returned from on of their missions, as their Killjoy car was parked by the side. Party Poison stayed outside in the car, letting the other get out of the car. Dr. Death Defy was by the door, welcoming them in, and they said they would explain later.

"Well, well, well," a girl in her mid twenties said. She had blonde hair, tied in a pony tail. She was wearing black combat pants with a torn grey shirt. "If it isn't the Fabulous Killjoys."

"Yeah," Jet Star mumbled, "that's us. Excuse me."

The girl stepped aside, letting him through. She smiled at Kobra and Fun. "I'm Lightning Storm, of the Absolute Killjoys. You can call me Storm."

Fun Ghoul pointed to Kobra. "Kobra Kid, and I'm Fun Ghoul."

"Return from a mission?" Storm asked.

"Don't say that to Party Poison," Kobra warned. "No, we... Well, it's a long story."

Storm nodded. "I understand, I-"

Dr. Death Defying cut her off, as he rolled into the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt this..gathering, but I need to speak to the Fabulous Killjoys. I do believe Morning Danger, Transmission and Cobra are getting ready for the next mission, and you should join them, Light."

"Of course, of course," Storm sighed. "Can't even rest for a minute. It's nice meeting the both of you. Send my regards to Party, please."

Dr. D cleared his throat. "Speaking of Party... Where is he?"

Fun Ghoul bit his lip. "He's uh.. Well, I.. We.. Got into a small fight, and I yelled at him, calling him Gerard.."

"Alright, well, we have some important news for all of you, and need him to present."

A voice said from behind them, "And present he is." Party Poison appeared in the door way. He shrugged, not giving a definite answer to his brother's questioning glance. He looked very tired, but still determined not to give up.

"Ah," Dr. D smiled. He rolled into the transmission room. The Killjoys followed, with Jet-Star joining them, too, after a ten minute nap. "Good, girls, they are. The Absolute Killjoys, that is. I haven't seen harder working Killjoys, besides you guys, of course. I bet they could kick your asses."

Party Poison shrugged. "Possibly. I had a talk with.. Oh whatsername.. The Southern one.."

"That was Morning Danger Heart, the leader of their team. You'd get along with them." Dr. Death Defy fiddled with the TV system, trying to find the right transmission. Various static noises, and some Transmissions from BL/Ind. "Ah." Dr. D had found the most recent one. He moved out of the way so the Killjoys could listen in.

_Let's blow a hole in this town, and do our talking with a laser beam._

"I KNOW WHERE MK IS!" Party jumped up, knocking the chair over. He ran outside, to start the car, tripping over almost everything in his path.

"C'mon, boys, not rest for us," Jet mumbled.

Fun Ghoul scoffed. "What you complaining bout? YOU had a nap!"

Kobra rolled his eyes. "You can take a nap in the car, Ghoul. And satisfy your hungry with a Snicker's."

"Yeah, right," Fun Ghoul said. "There hasn't been real food in forever."

"YOU BETTER HURRY UP! I KNOW WHERE SHE IS! LET'S GO!" Party Poison yelled form the car.

A few giggles could be heard. Storm waved, as she threw a box in the trunk of the Absolute's car. Thee girls accompanied her, and they hopped into their car. "Good luck, guys!" They called driving off into the desert. The guys nodded, driving off into the other direction. Out of Zone Six, into Battery City. They were going to save her.

_Sing it out_


	3. Sing It for the Ones Who Get Up And Go

Chapter 3 :D

* * *

Korse smirked as he saw he had the upper hand here. Party Poison fell to the ground, without a heart beat. Kobra Kid glanced over, seeing his brother lying on the ground, dead, didn't have time to hit him with shock. Everything was happening so fast. Kobra ran in rage shooting everything and everyone down in his sight. Korse turned around, still with that sly smirk. With one shot from his ray gun, Kobra Kid was down. Fun Ghoul and Jet Star ran for the exit, trying to save Missile Kid. That's what Party would have wanted.

There were too many Draculoids to fight off. Fun Ghoul knew what he had to do. As Jet and Missile ran out the door, Ghoul closed it, and waved them on, without him. It was hard for Jet to leave them, but he had to. Fun Ghoul wouldn't go down without a fight. His ray dun fired everywhere. Ghoul was hit a few times and staggered down.

"You're going to Hell, you motherfuckers," Fun Ghoul sneered his last words.

Jet Star and Missile Kid ran through the laser beams battle field, trying to get to the Trans Am. They were almost there! Jet Star was hit and fell right down on the car roof. Missile Kid looked in shock. Her protectors, her _older brothers, _were dead. All four were dead. Before she could think of anything, the van from the 70's pulled up. Static Noise grabbed Missile Kid, and pulled her into the van, with Dr. D in the back.

Draculoids still aimed for the van. It was too late for them to do any more damage. What was done, was done. _The Fabulous Killjoys_ were no more. All hope in the Killjoy realm was gone. This news would not be easy to take, for anyone.

Annette Cho scowled from the office window of the Scarecrow Unit. Grace was still alive; con. The Fabulous Killjoys were dead, though; pro. "Evacuate the bodies. Killjoys go in the bag, into the back room. Draculoids go to the dump site." Cho had added, "Korse goes back to his closet. Make sure you turn him off." Yes, Korse was some 2019 technological robot.

"THEY'RE DEAD?" Morning Danger Heart shrieked. Everyone at the diner had just gotten the news. "How? Why didn't someone save them?"

She felt a tear roll down her face. Of course she was sad that all hope was gone. But Party Poison was her hero. He helped her start a new life, and trained with her to become an excellent Killjoy. It was no doubt Morning Danger and Party were close, _very close._ She felt like someone craved her heart out, and then felt like some kind of Edgar Allan Poe character. Party Poison was gone. Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul, Jet Star; gone. No hope was left. Sure, the Absolute Killjoys were pretty fantastic, but they were no match.

Lightning Storm followed her leader out of the meeting room, and grabbed her arm. "Danger, I know this may sound really weird, but I know they're still alive. I can feel it in my heart."

"At least you still feel like you have a heart, darling," Morning Danger sighed. She brushed her dark brown hair over her shoulder, and wiped away the stray tears.

The other Absolute Killjoys made their appearance. Cobra Diamond and Transmission Purified. Diamond was average height and lean, usually wearing her brunette hair up. Pure was shorter, with black dyed hair which was pretty short, too. Their ray guns hung in the belt on the side. One was orange, the other was indigo. Morning Danger's was violet. Lightning Storm had a shade off from platinum blond hair, wearing her gun hold, with a black ray gun. These four made up the Absolute Killjoys the _best_ Killjoy division, now.

Static Noise knocked on the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but seeing that you are now the best Killjoys, we need you to become Missile Kid's protectors. Can you guys take on this mission?"

Morning Danger nodded, pushing aside her grief. As the leader, she needed to set a good example for for younger friends. "We'll do it. Come on, loves, we better get a head start, before BL/Ind finds out."

Her team nodded, and they geared up for the trip. They took some spare food, just incase their hideout was running low. One extra pair of clothes was given to the Absolute Killjoys, along with their pair of comfortable clothes to lounge around in, when they had time- which really wasn't expected. The four went into the underground room, where clothes and supplies were kept. Most other Killjoy divisions were out on missions, some were scattered and lounging around, enjoying their small leisure time. Any Killjoy down in the basement left, to give the Absolute Killjoys some privacy.

Lightning Storm was already dressed and ready for this. She wore her black cargo pants, with her gray tee shirt. She packed her skinny jeans, black tee shirt, pair of sweats and a tank top, along with a lot of water and a brush into her small carry on backpack. Storm grabbed her holster, placing her black ray gun on the right side, for ready use. She pulled her light blonde hair back into a sloppy bun. Storm pulled her jacket on, leaving it unzipped. She sat in on of the chairs, lacing her shoes, which looked like a pair of old Converse.

Transmission Purified threw a bunch of stuff into her bag. It was stuff like water, some eyeliner, extra clothes, etc. She took her belt holster Storm handed her, put it on, and placed her indigo ray gun on the left side. She grabbed her leather jacket and quickly put it on. She laced up her combat boots, which looked pretty fine with her skinny jeans and black shirt. She couldn't do much about her short black hair. She ran her hand through her hair, and then grabbed her sunglasses. Pure sat next to Storm, as they patiently waited for the others.

Cobra Diamond changed quickly into a pair of skinny jeans, and threw on her vans. She shoved whatever she needed into her bag, and grabbed her holster and orange ray gun. She went into the bathroom to do something with her hair, so she didn't look so much like a hobo.

Morning Danger Heart changed into her black skinny jeans, and a torn blue shirt. She laced up her combat boots, moving quickly as possible. She stumbled as she frantically packed her clothes and extra necessities they could possibly need. She put her hair up into a pony tail, grabbed her sun glasses, and then decided she could breathe. Morning Danger almost had a little spazz out when she couldn't find her holster _or_ her ray gun. Pure and Storm told her that they were in her hand. Once again, Morning Danger could breathe.

Once all four of them were ready, they went back upstairs. Dr. Death Defying was waiting for them, along with Static Noise and Missile Kid. The Absolute Killjoys nodded, and listened to Dr. D lecture them and everything. They've heard this lecture many times, when they would spy on the Fabulous Killjoys.

"...if anything happens, send us a transmission right away," Dr. D concluded. "Good luck girls. Our faith rests on you."

Morning Danger nodded. She let her teammates walk out to their car, as she stayed behind to talk to Missile Kid. "Hai, sweetheart. I'm Morning Danger. After the..tragic lost.. we're going to protect you now. Okay? You ready to go?"

Missile Kid nodded. "I'm ready."

The two walked out to the car. Morning Danger Heart slipped in the driver's seat, as Missile Kid sat in between Lightning Storm and Transmission Purified. Cobra Diamond was in the passenger's seat. Missile sighed, hanging her head down, feeling a sudden wave of depression.

"What's wrong?" Pure asked.

Missile Kid shook her head. "N-nothing. It was just when I was with my bro- the Fabulous Killjoys, I'd always sit in the middle between Jet and Ghoul. Party was always driving with Kobra in the passenger's seat. I know they died to save me, but I really really miss them."

Morning Danger nodded. "We all do, sweetie. We just have to hang on."

Missile gave a weak nod, and placed her head in Storm's lap, sobbing. Storm awkwardly placed her hand on her back, to comfort her.

"And we just get up and go," Transmission Purified sighed.


End file.
